


Keeping Promises

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Oscar lies on the cool, wet soil of the forest and watches as his own blood seeps into it and knows he's going to die.Someone makes sure he doesn't.





	Keeping Promises

He lies on the cool, wet soil of the forest and watches as his own blood seeps into it. His attacker staggers and looks one blow away from keeling over himself - not that Oscar is left in any condition to finish him off. He shouldn't have gone on his own, he shouldn't have thought it'll be fine. He did and now he's going to die here, in this damp and muddy and miserable place. The man he had meant to meet lifts his knife one more time.

A flash of silver light breaks through the trees and the rain. For a moment it contests the grey remnants of daylight. The knife falls to the ground, followed only seconds by a body.

"You have a talent for finding trouble," a familiar voice says, one that Oscar hadn't thought he'd hear again.

"You're late," he tries to say, but all it does is make more blood pulse out of where his cheek used to be and turn into a gurgle.

"Don't try to talk," Grizzop says as he leans over him. Oscar's vision swims. Grizzop nearly looks translucent, a glow around him like moonlight and Oscar could've sworn he could see the trees through him.

It's likely the blood loss getting to him.

Grizzop places a hand over the gaping wound at the side of his face and Oscar feels blessed, cool magic run through him and some of the pain eases away. "There isn't much I can do," Grizzop admits and sounds frustrated. "But help is on the way, try not to die before they make it."

Oscar tries to nod, but every movement seems impossible even with Grizzop's healing spell. Poison, probably. Grizzop is talking to him again, but it's hard to make out the words. Oscar wonders how he found him in the first place.

"Had a promise to keep didn't I?" Grizzop answers as if Oscar had actually said it out loud. He couldn't have, but Oscar's thought slips away as Grizzop keeps talking. "Now you have to keep yours." Oscar briefly wonders what promise he made but it comes to him just as Grizzop reminds him. "Finish this mission."

Oscar might've laughed under different circumstances, but as things stand he neither can't nor would.

Of course, he thinks instead, what do you take me for? 

Grizzop gives him a toothy smile, eyes alight like embers in the hidden night sky. "Good."

From the distance Oscar hears someone calling for him. "Wilde? Wilde, where the bloody hell are you?"

This is when he goes under. He wakes up not much later, still in the forest, another wave of healing magic washing over him. "You absolute idiot," someone scolds him, but it sounds soft and scared.

There Zolf is, hands steady on his chest as he pours spell after spell into Oscar. Behind him he can see Barnes hovering, and the dead body of his attacker. There isn't a sign of anyone else.

"Grizzop?" he asks faintly and finds his voice working again.

Zolf looks at him quizzically, "No just me, Zolf."


End file.
